New Eyes
by AnnaMarie03
Summary: 10 years after breaking dawn; Renesmee and Jacob run away from home. Why? Shes pregnant. Twists and turns throughout the way, take a chance and read the story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Summary; 10 years after breaking dawn. I believe every twilight fan fiction

Writer should do one of these. The point of view will vary between Bella,

Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. I'll try not to go past that and I'll try to keep it mostly Bella's point of view in honor of the original books. Fun story but I hope that this will be one of my best. Please review and rate, thank you!

Anna Marie;*

Bella's point of view

10 year after breaking dawn

All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer

I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen of the Cullen's living room. Renesmee and Jacob have been gone for five days. They just left, without telling any of us. Since Alice can't see werewolves or Renesmee for that matter, she didn't see it coming. They also must've kept their minds extremely clear around Edward, because he didn't hear anything about it either.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, I heard the clocks throughout the house. I let my shield down for Edward to hear my thoughts for just a moment, 'this bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.' I quoted Shakespeare, 'I'm worried about them Edward, I want them home.' I put my shield back up and Edward came into the kitchen. "And I want to rip Jacob Black's miserable head off. He'll take care of her, but to take off the way they did. Nessie isn't even fully grown. Something could happen." he said. "I feel like they left for a reason that something might be wrong, and no, she's not fully grown, but she definitely knows right from wrong. But I know, I feel like they ran away from something, not us, I don't know. I'm worried about her. I'm worried about Jacob as well; I just wish they were home!" I was rambling. Edward froze in place. He looked as if someone punched him in the gut and then ripped his heart out. He dropped to his knees. "Edward! What's wrong? Babe, talk to me." He looked up at me with his hazel-gold eyes; "Its Sam, Jacob came to him before they skipped out, they do have a problem." he looked as if he was going to be sick, if that was even possible. "And what? What is the problem?" "Renesmee's pregnant," my world stopped spinning. I felt like the weight of the world just landed on my shoulders. Renesmee isn't fully grown, she can conceive. That also means that her and Jacob have been going behind our backs and doing things that they knew they shouldn't. "How do we get them back? She needs our help, and Carlisle needs to watch over her and the baby. What do we do? Or what if she and Jacob take matters into their own hands?" I was panicking. "I don't know what we should do, I really don't know. We should talk to Carlisle; I wish they would have just come to us, instead of hearing it second hand from Sam. Bella, it will be okay, she will be okay." I sure hope he is right...

Carlisle and Esme were on a hunting trip. I hoped that they weren't planning on staying overnight; we really needed to talk and find a way to track down Nessie and Jacob. But what were we supposed to do? Read their thoughts? Oh wait their too far away. See their future? Nope, we can't do that either. What were we left with? Nothing. We have to track them; they need our help with this. What if the baby is harmful to Renesmee? I can't believe this is happening.. Edward was frozen, he wasn't even breathing. He started mumbling, more to himself than anyone else. "My baby, my little girl, that mutt, I should have never let him come to her like he did when she was born. What to do. What to plan. If the child hurts her it will be the end of Jacob. I can't hurt Jacob without hurting Renesmee. Poor Renesmee." I was really starting to worry about him. "Edward, don't think like that, you won't hurt Jacob. And Nessie is going to be fine, I promise, I hope. Just wait to talk to Carlisle. It's going to be okay." he looked up at me once again, with tortured eyes. "Trust me."

Carlisle and Esme finally returned, hours later. Edward immediately went to

Carlisle. "Carlisle, we need to speak to you, alone." he took us up to his

study. "You're scaring me son, Bella. What is the matter? Have you spoken to

Renesmee or Jacob?" Edward looked at me, and then spoke, "Renesmee's pregnant. That's why her and Jacob ran away. Jacob spoke to Sam before they left, I read his thoughts. That's how we found out." Carlisle was stunned. "We have to find her, Carlisle. We're heartbroken that they left without telling us. But more so that they felt they couldn't tell us. We must find them, and soon." I said. "Wow, that's a lot; I'm going to be a great-grand father? Hm, that sure makes me feel old." Carlisle said. He was trying to lighten the mood, it almost worked, but it didn't. "How should we approach this?" he asked, Edward spoke, "I say we approach this by bait, we somehow make her think something has gone wrong, and she must come home. But first, we have to tell the rest of the family. But, I have a feeling that her uncle's won't approve. This will be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2 look back

Stick with me on this story; I understand that you have all read these "after

breaking dawn" stories, but I always enjoy them and I hope you do as well,

thanks or the support! Review/comment. -Anna

Marie;*

Bella's point of view

We have so much to plan, so much o figure out. We are so worried as well. She

could be hurting, they could be lost, scared, upset, and so many other things. Edward and I walked hand in hand in the living room. The guys were watching the packers on TV, and Rosalie and Alice were talking about house designs for Renesmee and Jacob, they were supposed to get married soon. I remembered the day that we realized that they had ran away...

Flashback**

Edward and I had a very romantic night in the cottage the night before. We

watched the sunset by the pond, looked at the stars in my meadow, and went home to look at pictures that we had taken in high school when I was human. Jacob asked if Renesmee could stay the night with him at Billy's, which she had done several times before. (Although Jake had assured us that they weren't doing anything of the inappropriate before marriage variety.) We agreed to Nessie staying so we could have our romantic night alone. When the sun rose early and we made our way to the Cullen house, I couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal that I was feeling. I just thought I felt guilty for shipping our only daughter to a werewolf's house so that her father and I could be alone. Once the sun was straight above us in the sky, I knew something was wrong, Edward did as well. Jacob always had Renesmee home by 11 in the morning. It was already passing noon. I got my cell phone and I called Nessie's number, no answer. I did the same to Jacobs, no answer. I called Billy, Leah, Seth, sue, and even Sam. No one knew where they were. (I now know that Sam had lied because he did see them, and he did know why and where they went.)

"Edward!" I called down the stairs. I was sitting in his old bedroom, on his

Couch. "Yes, babe?" he asked, "no sign of them. None. Not at all. I have called everyone! I think they ran away from us." I swear you could hear my heart shatter. "Did you try Billy?" he asked, "yes! Edward I'm telling you, I have tried everyone that is reasonably sane to ask." he had a puzzled look on his face. "Do you really think they ran away?" he whispered. The look on my face did justice to what I was feeling. Pain. I'm pissed. Pain. I'm pissed. More pain. I'm so pissed. Pain, pain, pain. Wow, I'm pissed. Those were my feelings as Edward and I just sat in silence trying to gather our thoughts. I wasn't doing much thinking; really, I don't know what was going through his head, I was almost afraid to ask. I started to feel almost light headed, for a vampire that is hardly possible. I've read that in severe cases of shock, vampires can feel this. Sometimes if you have a diet like we do, as well, this can happen. I rubbed Edwards arm, I was starting to be concerned for him. "They'll come home babe, please don't torture yourself." I whispered, "Why would Jacob do this? Why would Renesmee? I just don't really know what to think." he said, his mood declining into sadness and pain. "I know,

sweet heart. But trust me, they'll come home." I said. We started to walk back downstairs when I began to feel light headed again, this time a little more severe. I decided it was all in my head, and didn't say anything to Edward. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I nearly fell, something that hasn't happened since I was human. "Whoa, Bella, are you okay?" Edward was concerned. Carlisle stood up, concerned as well. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted, that's all." I said. Edward went and sat on the couch, once my head became slightly clearer I went to join him. All I remember is my vision going dark, and then Carlisle rushing over, after I hit the hard ground.

Edwards point of view;

This day could not get any worse than it is at this moment. Renesmee and that gosh for saken were wolf ran away, and now my wife has passed out on the floor and won't wake up. Not to mention that she's a vampire and it is practically literally impossible for this to happen to her.

* I looked at Bella with concern as she tripped down the last step of the staircase in Carlisle and Esme's home. I haven't seen her trip in the slightest on her own since she was a human. I looked at her with surprise as I caught her by the waist. "Whoa, Bella, are you okay?" I asked in concern. My father, Carlisle, stood up, fearing something as well. He is a doctor, however, for humans. Not vampires. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted, that's all." Bella said to me. I shook it off, a lot on my mind as well. I let go of her waist and went to sit on the couch next to my father. Bella still stood there. She began to walk towards me when she crashed to the floor. Carlisle fled to her side with me right behind him, Bella wasn't waking up. Carlisle took her up to his study, where he had medical supplies. None of which would have an effect on a vampire, they were really all here for the werewolves and Nessie. Bella wasn't breathing much and she wasn't responding to anything Carlisle did to wake her up, how the hell can she be sleeping? She's a vampire! "Has anything happened today that would cause stress? I think she may be in shock, and if she is, she could be out for a long time." Carlisle said, "Renesmee ran away with Jacob." I said. Carlisle through me a look, and said, "Then that's all we need to know." He then walked out of the room and left me with Bella. I held her hand and whispered her quotes, and stories from her human life. Esme came upstairs to join me. She could tell how much agony I was truly in. "My son, it's going to be alright, Bella will wake up soon. And Renesmee, she will come home." she said, rubbing my back in soothing motions. "How did everything become too messed up," I muttered. Esme just looked at me, and left the room. Hours

later Bella awoke, I took her home, and we just silently laid in each others

arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Crumbling

I hope you have all enjoyed the first two chapter and I he you enjoy this one as well! Keep reading.

Review/comment. -Anna Marie;*

Bella's point of view

I awoke to Edward staring straight into my eyes. He had one hand in mine and the other on my waist. A relieved look crossed his face. "Bella, thanks goodness. How do you feel?" he asked, "I, uh. Better. Sorry if I scared you, I don't really know what happened." I said. "You went into shock. You also haven't gone hunting in a few weeks. I think we should go right in the morning, alright?" he asked, "okay, let's just go home." I said.

We just lay in each other's arms all night, soaking everything in.

End of flashback***

Edward and I went and sat down with the rest of the family to tell them about

Renesmee. Edward began to speak, "Okay, we know why Renesmee and Jacob ran

away." he looked at me, took a breath and grabbed by hand for support. Everyone looked at us in anticipation. "Renesmee is pregnant." he looked at me with his gold eyes. I felt pain shoot through my chest. I put my head in my lap and felt the stinging tears that would never come in my eyes. Carlisle sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned on him and Edward for support. There was an eerie silence in the room. "She's pregnant?" Emmett asked. "I heard it from Sam today. We need to come up with a way to bring her home." Edward said. "How are we going to do that?" Esme asked. "Live bait." I said. "We need to make her believe that something has happened to someone, or something is going to happen." I concluded. "What are the ideas?" Jasper asked. "That's what we all need to discuss," Carlisle said, rubbing my shoulder. "We just have to get them back." I said. My family saw my pain and sadness when I spoke. "Oh Bells, they're going to be fine, and we'll get them home." Emmett said, kneeling in front of me, touching my knees. My whole family was comforting me, except for my best friend. Jacob has always been my best friend, even when I got married and became his enemy, we were still best friends. I wish I had him here to comfort me. I probably sound bias; I know he should be with Renesmee. But I need him here comforting me! (I also understand that we wouldn't be in the situation that

I need comforting if he was here, but you know what I mean.) This was all becoming way too much. I stood up and sprinted as hard and fast as I cold away from the house, I knew I heard feet behind me, but my pain was springing me so far, and so fast that I couldn't even distinguish who it was. Where I was headed, how far I went, how worried everyone would be, I didn't care. I felt like I was 18 again running away from my problems. I didn't care. Whoever was following me was still there, it was getting on my nerves. I was getting angry, and irritated at everyone. The last person I wanted to see right now was Edward, which is ironic because he's usually the only person that I wanted to see during my temper tantrums. Him and Jacob. I felt the winds around me start to shift and I knew I was passing the Canadian border, I know I would have to stop before I hit Hudson Bay. I skidded to a stop and curled into a ball away from the path I was making, in hope that whoever was following me would keep on running. (Which is a very unlikely thought since vampires have very keen scent.) the person who was following me ran past me, stopped a few yards away, and then walked human pace to my side. I felt hands on my back. "Nice run Bella." Jasper said, lifting me up from the ground. Thank God it wasn't Edward, I didn't like him seeing me like this, and he was actually starting to annoy me. He pulled me into a hug. When I first became a vampire he avoided me. He didn't like how good my self control was. He thought it was unnatural. The past couple of years, however, we have become very close, for some odd reason. He's like my brother. I'm glad he was the one who came to console me. "Thanks for coming for me, Jasper. I can't tell you how glad I am that you're not

Edward. I don't like him seeing me like this, and he was getting on my nerves." I said. He chuckled. "Their making plans at home, I'll let Emmett and Carlisle explains it to you, you sure took off in a hurry. I guess they'll have to explain it to both of us." he said. "Edwards's worried." he said. I just looked up at him. He gave me another quick embrace has we started to head for home. Once we hopped the stream by the Cullen household, I saw Edward crouched on the ground near the garage. "You can go inside Jasper. I've got to talk to Edward." I said. Jasper smiled and walked inside. I strolled over to Edward. He didn't even look up; I sat down in front of him and lifted his head off his knees. "I'm sorry babe." I said. He pulled me onto his lap. We kissed for a few moments, "Me too," he replied. "What are you sorry for?" I asked, puzzled. "I'm supposed to be the man here in our family, and yet I'm crumbling to pieces here in front of you." he said, ashamed. "We're going to get through this Edward. I don't want you worrying about silly things like that, I love you." I told him. "I love you

more." he said. We walked into the house, his arm around my waist, as we went to discuss our plan.

Carlisle joined us, along with Emmett. "This is what we're going to do,"

Carlisle said. "Seth is going to be our bait. Jacob and Nessie both love him an extreme amount. Our story is that Seth and Emmett got into a nasty fight, when Seth his on Rosalie. Emm tore him up badly and it's not looking good for him at all, broken bones, slashed arteries, heart failure. The whole bit. That's how we'll get them home." It sounded simple enough. "We have already contacted Seth and he agrees. Sam knows where they are, he is going to track them down and get them home." Edward said. "When are we going to do this?" I asked, "We start tonight, Sam just left." Emmett said. Tomorrow, we get them back, tomorrow.


End file.
